


Playing twister with panties

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam are in here but briefly, F/M, It's mostly porn, Lingerie, Panty Kink, but it starts with Flasher Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrunching his feet against the smooth linoleum, he shifted uncomfortably in the entangled pair of panties he was wearing. He may have been slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t manage to figure them out. But he only had two legs and there were quite a few holes and empty spaces in them. Meg had picked them out for him. They seemed inordinately complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing twister with panties

Dean was enjoying a sandwich in the bunker’s kitchen, a nice normal sandwich, when Castiel came shuffling in looking like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dean finished chewing the large bite of ham and swiss while Castiel stood on the other side of the table from him, hands clutching his trench coat closed and staring at him.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

"There something I can help you with?"

"I hope so. If you wouldn’t mind."

“What’s the problem?”

Castiel came around the table to stand in front of him, and Dean noticed he was padding around in his socks, with no pants on. Well this was going to be interesting. Castiel got his squinty mc.serious face before pulling his trench coat open, and wow, Dean was not expecting that. Cas was naked except for his socks and a bunched up pair of some fru fru panties that were looking all kinds of wrong on him. Dean was too shocked to even laugh.

"I was trying to put these on for Meg and I’m….. not certain where I went wrong."

There were all kinds of straps and ribbons and frilly bits and it was perhaps the most complicated looking pair of panties Dean had even seen and … oh god, he was staring at one of Cas’ balls hanging out the side. What had Dean’s life become. He finally got over his shock and started laughing hard enough he near about fell out of his chair, head tipped back and clutching at his stomach.

"Hey Dean do you think you can - oh god !"

Both Dean and Cas turned their heads towards the door to see Sam swivel sharply on his heel and hurry back out of the kitchen.

Gasping for breath, Dean managed to ask, “You mind closing your coat now?”

Castiel pulled his trench coat closed again.

"So what makes you think I can help with that?

Dean was trying to remember if he’d ever told Cas about Rhonda and the pink silk panties, but come on, a guy wears a pair of panties once that doesn’t make him an expert. Well, maybe there were a few times after that, but he never told anyone. Probably. Dean was a chatty drunk.

"I know you have a lot of experience with woman. I figured if you knew how to take them off then you knew how to put them on?"

"The kind of women I sleep with do not wear things like that."

Cas got that little scrunch in his brow like he was thinking too hard.

"Dude if she wants you to wear them she probably won’t have any problem helping you into them. Just ask her."

"All right. Thank you for your advice."

“Sure.”

Castiel stood in his socks and trench coat, lingering, while Dean’s sandwich waited for him on the plate.

"Man, she has got you so whipped."

"We do that too sometimes."

"Okay, we are done with this conversation. And pro tip, take the socks off first."  
-

Castiel made his way back to the room he shared with Meg. Neither of them actually slept there, but Sam and Dean had insisted they have their own room after they were found fornicating on the kitchen table. Besides, Castiel found he had liked having a sort of home base. He had started collecting pretty rocks he found down at the stream by the bunker.

Though still wearing his trench coat, Castiel had followed Dean’s advice and removed the socks. Scrunching his feet against the smooth linoleum, he shifted uncomfortably in the entangled pair of panties he was wearing. He may have been slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t manage to figure them out. But he only had two legs and there were quite a few holes and empty spaces in them. Meg had picked them out for him. They seemed inordinately complicated.

When she finally returned, glancing at him with a sly smile that took in his bared feet and legs below the trenchcoat, she closed the door and came over to him.

"I may require your assistance."

"Having problems with a little ol’ scrap of lace there angel?"

Castiel stood and opened his trench coat, accompanied by Meg’s giggling.

"Oh my satan, it looks like you tried to play a game of Twister with your panties."

Meg pushed his trench coat off his shoulders, letting it drop the floor, and knelt in front of him, pulling gently at the lace, nimble fingers untwisting strands of elastic and ribbon.

"I thought I might damage them if I tried taking them off."

"I don’t mind helping."

Meg looked up and grinned at him, hands running over his thighs while she eased the delicate material down his legs, encouraging him to lift his feet one at a time. Shaking them and tugging little knots free, Meg held them between her hands and straightened them back to normal. Tapping an ankle to have him raise his leg again, she slid them up and tucked him in, hands on his hips turning him around so she was at his back.

The front was all lace with a bow in the middle of the waist band, and there was a line of frill along the bottom following the legs. Castiel felt her fingers smoothing over the back and evening it out, twisting himself around to look so he could see how it was supposed to be put on. The lace ran not even half way up the curve of his buttocks, ending in another line of frill while a cut-out panel up the middle was framed with black elastic and three lines on each side ran out to be gathered at the hips with little bows. It seemed excessive to him, but Meg was running her hands over the material, snapping the elastic, squeezing him.

Castiel looked forward again, he didn’t mind these sorts of things if Meg enjoyed them. He enjoyed her enthusiasm, enjoyed trying new things. It was already getting too tight in the front of the panties.

Castiel twitched when he felt teeth sinking into a cheek, craning his head to look Meg was holding his hips and started sucking bruises into his skin where the panties exposed him. He let the bruises form, rather than heal them, knowing she liked to mark him. If he could afford to suppress his grace, he’d leave her marks for days, little reminders on his vessel that he was hers.

Meg stood and turned him around, pushing him back onto the bed. Castiel tottered back before sitting to perch on the edge of the bed, posture straight, watching as Meg stripped with efficient and simple motions. She tossed her clothes to the side, leaving them rumpled and tousled her hair. The underwear, or outfit, that she was wearing was rather complex. Much more so than Castiel’s pair of panties.

Her bra was only half a bra, it seemed, cupping her breasts but leaving the nipples exposed while the top half were criss crossed with black straps. There was a pattern of silver studded adornment around the edges. It didn’t quite appear that she was wearing any panties, bare between the legs, but there was a strip of lace around her waist that was also silver studded along the bottom and had straps running down her thighs to clasp the nylon stockings which only came partway up her legs. Castiel tilted his head as he leaned forward and studied the ensemble.

"This seems far more like a game of Twister than mine."

Meg laughed and climbed into his lap. “I figured I ought to try you out simple. Guess I missed the mark. But you look cute Clarence, I like it.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist, fingers playing with strappy bits and pushing underneath flimsy material. He found it interesting, like a puzzle, running his hands along the patterns and trying to piece how the whole thing stayed together. There was a certain symmetry to it which was pleasing, and he found it oddly alluring that a well placed piece of fabric which did not in fact conceal much could manage to accentuate Meg’s already beautiful body how it did. The lines of the garments running along her curves and the pattern of lace over pale skin made her appear almost delicate, when she was anything but.

Castiel found himself pushed down on the bed, arms still around her pulling Meg with him, and she was nipping at his neck, soft hair falling over his shoulders. Castiel teased along the edges of what she was wearing, hands circling over soft lace, fingers bumping along silver studs. She twisted her hips in his lap to precise little figure eights, he could feel her hot and damp through his lace panties. Castiel pulled her up by her hair to steal a kiss, open mouthed and eager. Meg braced her hands on his chest and pushed up, sliding off him, pushing him over onto his stomach.

Castiel followed where her hands led, stretching out on his stomach and turning his head to watch awkwardly behind him while she straddled his thighs and raked her nails down his back, snapping at the elastic of his panties and digging in to his skin. Pain didn’t do much for him, to excite or to scare, but the feral glee on Meg’s face aroused him, and he had no idea why. He could feel her hair brushing against his hips and upper legs when she bent over him, and he turned his face down to the bed resting his chin on folded arms while she bit and scratched at his body.

Castiel’s body reacted to Meg, fully erect and uncomfortably tight in small lace panties, his hips twitched down against the bed at first trying to reposition but then finding their own rhythm. Her teeth were sharp and her breath hot against his skin, lips soothing over the damage. When he heard fabric ripping and felt a sharp snap of elastic against his backside, Castiel twisted his head around again to see Meg with a torn ribbon in her mouth grinning at him. With vicious quick pulls she ripped ribbons and lace apart with her teeth.

"I fail to understand why you were so gentle putting them on if you were only going to ruin them?"

"The point of putting something like this on, is to make someone want to take it off."

She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world and not some sort of riddle.

Castiel twitched when her flattened palm connect with a cheek forcibly, causing a rather loud echo.

"It would be acceptable then if I were to rip yours off?"

"I encourage it, angel."

"Good. I don’t think I’d be able to remove all of that without causing some damage."

Meg slid her hands up his back, warm and tingling from deep furrowed nail lines, and flipped him over again, leaning down and pulling the remaining tatters of lace off his cock with her teeth. Sliding up along his body and trapping his cock between the slick folds of her lips Meg ground against him as he reached up to tug at the strange trappings over her breasts. He had just gotten the trick down to taking off her normal bra without using angelic powers - it seemed blasphemous even if he knew no one cared. Gripping a few straps and bunching them down towards the middle where the demi cups were joined over her sternum, soft pliant skin squeezed out around the edges of the black material, Castiel ripped down the middle and pushed the torn material open.

He wasn’t certain if it were a male thing - his vessels lingering predilections - or he were simply spending too much time in a physical body to develop his own interests, but Castiel found himself very fond of touching her breasts. Or simply looking at breasts, Dean didn’t even try to hide his Busty Asian Beauty magazines. Large breasts didn’t necessarily signify fertility or one’s ability to nurture young, but the weight of them in his hand, the give of them, the softness of her skin and the nub of erect nipples could provide him amusement for hours.

When he pushed himself up on a hand to press his lips to her chest, Meg pulled him by the hair and shifted to sink onto his cock, stocking clad legs clasped tight around his waist as she rocked her hips down and held his face between her breasts. Castiel gripped her waist, jerking his hips up, sucking any patch of skin near his mouth as she writhed on him. He pet over the curves of her side, the lace over her hip, down a firm thigh and the whisper of thin fabric there. The stockings were trimmed at the top with an elastic lace band, Castiel curled his fingers under the strap that kept it up and rolled the lacey fabric against the pads of his fingers.

When he let himself feel tangible objects for the simple sake of feeling them and not out of utilitarian need, he discovered a curiosity for the myriad of sensations. It was why Meg had suggested trying on lingerie with him, she thought it might pique his interest. Perhaps she had seen him running his fingers over the rocks and bits of baubles he gathered, or lingering along the smooth skin of a cheek before tracing her lips over and over to memorize them. The smooth bits of studs, the wrinkle of lace, the glide of leather, the suppleness of stockings, it was interesting and exiting.

He hadn’t realized he’d gotten distracted by the textures mid-coitus and had gone still until Meg yanked at his hair.

“Hey, earth to angel, you up in the clouds or something?”

“I apologize, I was distracted by your garments.”

Meg rolled her eyes at him and dipped her head to bite his neck, viciously hard, bringing him crashing back into his body with an intensity to override the delicate pleasures of lace. Castiel arched against her before bucking his hips to flip her over, pushing his knees up high to splay her legs and thrust harshly as she rolled her hips down and gripped onto his arms. Hair scattered wild around her head and torn straps of her bra piece across her chest, Meg surged under him and moaned with open mouthed abandon.

Castiel pushed a leg higher to hitch over his shoulder and turned his head to bite against a leg still smooth with sheer fabric, catching the stocking in his teeth he ripped it open, the material slipping wet in his mouth and tearing so easily, milky white skin exposed in strips and patches up her leg. Meg made a pleased throaty sound somewhere between a whimper and a giggle, both arms reached above her head to brace on the headboard against his force.

Pulling her raised leg higher and across his chest, Castiel flipped Meg over onto her stomach, nimbly settling between her thighs and lifting her hips to press into her from behind, moving her about like a doll to be positioned and she only dug her feet into the bed to push up higher, tilting her hips and rocking on her hands.

The lacey belt around her waist that held her stockings up was rucked and askew, Castiel pushed his fingers under the hem of it and lifted, twisting it up into his fist, pulling it tight around her and using it to pull her back onto him. Kneeling upright and moving her hips with his hold on her garment, Castiel used his free hand to snap the straps and rip the delicate fabric more.

She looked perfectly debauched like that, sinful corruption, hair wild and skin flushed, flimsy pieces of clothing that served no purpose but seduction in ruins clinging to her licentious form. The sounds spilling from her lips were desperate and pleading, tipping forward and falling onto one shoulder with her face pressed to the mattress while Castiel still moved her hips forcibly with his hand twisted in her lingerie, she reached between her legs to rub herself, shoulder blades pressed back at a sharp angle and the curve of her spine dipping down, till Castiel saw all her muscles tense and felt her clench around him, screaming into the sheets. Snapping his hips, Castiel felt his own orgasm crest as she seized and bucked underneath him.

Releasing the hold he had on her lingerie, Castiel slumped forward, hands pushing into the torn holes of her stockings, nipping at her shoulders and burying his nose in soft hair. Meg twisted her head around, bumping against him till she could align their mouths and suck his lip between her teeth. Shifting and wiggling until she was flipped onto her back and Castiel was curled next to her, Meg pulled her ruined decorative bra off and flung it aside. Wrapping an arm over his shoulder and tangling her fingers in his hair, Meg kissed the tip of his nose.

“So, you like playing Twister with panties?”


End file.
